Promises
by ValerieL18
Summary: Fic de One Direction. ¿Que pensarias si todo eso que te ocurrio en el verano fuese cierto? Que esa promesa que el te hizo hace 2 años se hiciera realidad. Harry Styles, ¿sera capaz de entregarse completamente por amor?


_Disclaimer: One Direction no me pertenece. Este fic esta creado sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento de jóvenes lectores. El lugar del campamento es real, MTC, tampoco me pertenece. Las personas que aparecen en este fic, son reales y todo lo escrito, también es real. El único personaje que, ojala conociera, es Harry Styles, miembro de la banda Británica One Direction. Espero les guste, este primer fic que escribo para su deleite. Y espero sigan leyendo. Muchos besos y abrazos xx.  
Val._

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Estaba apoyada frente a la valla que protegía el camino rocoso que guiaba hacia el estanque. El verano ya casi había acabado. Se podía sentir la tristeza de la poca gente que quedaba por aquellos días de Agosto en el campamento. Gente vagando sin rumbo, gente dentro de sus cabinas preparando sus cosas para la partida, gente sentada hablando. Apoye mi mano vuelta un puño en mi mejilla y sin despegar la vista del horizonte, suspire. Al cabo de unos minutos pude sentir como unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura, sin moverme un centímetro sonreí y sentí su cabeza apoyarse en mi hombro.

'¿Por qué tiene que acabar?' –Pregunto en voz baja mirando al horizonte conmigo.  
'No lo sé, sabes que todo tiene que terminar' –Dije pensativa y colocando una mueca de dolor mezclada con un media sonrisa.

Sentía como una de sus manos se entrelazaba con la mía, mientras la otra acariciaba mi brazo. Lo que hacía que nuestros cuerpos terminaran muy juntos. Gire mi cabeza, quedando así nuestras frentes juntas, rozando la punta de nuestras narices.

'¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti en Inglaterra?' –Dijo cerrando sus ojos y soltando mi mano entrelazada con la suya para rodearme por los hombros con un abrazo.  
'Seguir con tu vida' –Dije cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, evitando que las lagrimas corrieran por mis mejillas.

Sentí como sus brazos me giraban, dejándome de frente con su cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mis ojos miel, podía sentir la intensidad de sus emociones con el simple hecho de verlo directamente. Quedaba perdida en su mirada, su perfección, sus facciones, todo en el era perfecto.

'No quiero dejarte ir, no quiero que te olvides nunca de mí, no quiero, no puedo dejar que eso ocurra' –Musitaba con un hilo de voz casi inaudible mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.  
'Harry…' –Musite como un sollozo el cual logro dejar salir mis lagrimas.

Nuestros ojos seguían el rastro de lágrimas que iban dejando por nuestros rostros. Tome la manga de mi sudadera y limpie su perfecta cara para luego terminar haciendo lo mismo con la mía.

'Llorar saca arrugas' –Dije sonriendo falsamente, a lo cual pude hacerlo sonreír.  
'¿Por qué eres tan tierna y adorable?' –Me respondió acariciando mi mejilla. Coloque mi mano en la suya mientras este acariciaba mi mejilla derecha.  
'A veces quisiera saberlo, creo que es el acento' –Dije colocando un cara seria  
'Si, debe ser eso' –Dijo ofreciendo una sonrisa a la cual respondí colocando un beso en su mano, para luego agarrarla y comenzar a caminar por la camineria que llevaba a la gran cancha de futbol.  
Los arboles cubrían el soleado día en el hermoso estado de Maine. La suave y cálida brisa soplaba y movía nuestros cabellos de un lado al otro. Mi rubio, ondulado y largo cabello se movía levemente de un lado a otro, mientras que el cabello de Harry, con esos suaves rulos permanecían casi estáticos.

Nos adentramos en la cancha de futbol que se encontraba vacía, a lo lejos se podía ver algunos grupos de amigos charlando y caminando sin rumbo. Harry se sentó y pronto se recostó completamente en el césped mientras yo seguía parada observando a mí alrededor. Aquel hermoso lugar nos había visto crecer como personas desde el momento en que llegamos hasta el día de hoy. Volví a ver a Harry, acostado con los brazos tras su cabeza y los ojos cerrados, veía su pecho subir y bajar, su pausada respiración. Me acerque a él sentándome en su barriga.

'Espero no te importe que esta gorda se siente encima tuyo' –Dije riendo mientras él se levantaba colocándome entre sus piernas abiertas y el césped.  
'No, porque no eres gorda. Eres perfecta con tus curvas y todo, digo, así tengo de donde agarrar' –Me dijo acercando su cara hacia la mía provocadoramente con una sonrisa.  
'Descarado' –Dije mientras rápidamente rozaba sus labios con los míos.  
'Y yo soy el descarado, ¿no?' –Sentía su mirada clavada en mí, su mano colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás mi oreja. Junte nuestras frentes mientras el acariciaba mi espalda. El momento romántico perfecto. Jugaba con uno de sus rulos, mientras levantaba la mirada para poder verlo y detallar cada centímetro de su perfecto rostro, pude notar su semblante triste y apagado. Susurre 'Harry, los dos sabíamos que esto iba a acabar' pero fui interrumpida por su ronca voz, 'No voy a dejar que esto acabe aquí, quizás digan que… Esto es solo amor de verano, pero yo no lo creo Val. Regresare a Inglaterra y tu a Florida, pero no dejare que esto se quede así, no debo… No puedo' –Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, pero no de vergüenza, más bien de impotencia – 'Yo… Yo te amo, Val.'

Las lágrimas corrieron inmediatamente por mis mejillas hasta caer y tocar el césped. No esperaba esa declaración, ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Yo también Harry, huye conmigo a Florida o huiré contigo a Inglaterra? No, no podía ser así. Deseaba que lo fuera pero… No.

'Harry yo… Yo… Yo también te amo, y lo sabes' –Dije levantando completamente mi vista hacia el despejado cielo azul, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. – 'Eres la persona más perfecta que puede existir, pero… ¿Cómo vamos a hacer que esto dure? Si yo vivo aquí en América y tú en Europa, distanciados por miles de kilómetros…' -Fui silenciada por la mano de Harry, que sutilmente cubrió mi boca, y colocando una hermosa sonrisa dijo 'Hare que funcione, tarde o temprano estaremos juntos, lo prometo' –'¿Lo prometes?' –dije al sentir su profunda mirada clavada en mi. '¿Te he mentido en estos últimos dos meses?'

El tenia razón, en esos dos meses de verano que pasamos cada segundo posible juntos, nunca me había mentido o hecho daño, pero aun así, no puede comparar una relación de verano a una relación real, distanciados por miles de kilómetros, culturas, zona horaria y miles de factores.  
No puedo dejar de sentir esa inseguridad, inquietud… Miedo. ¿Por qué siempre que el hombre perfecto llega a tu vida tiene que ser así, en verano o alumno de intercambio? Comienzas a llevarte de maravilla, sentir cosas por esa persona y ¡PUFF! De la noche a la mañana… Ya no está.

Me quede pensando, sin mirar a un punto fijo. Pude despertar de mi lapsus cuando vi a Harry pararse y extender su mano frente a mi cara, ayudándome a parar. 'Está sonando la campana, hora de la última reunión' –Sonreí y extendí mi mano, siendo halada por Harry para terminar caminando agarrados de la mano hasta donde se encontraban las demás personas reunidas. Los anuncios se dieron, nos separaron por grupos dependiendo del lugar de destino y la hora del vuelo de cada uno.  
Podía ver a Harry ya alejado de mí con un grupo de chicos también Europeos. Unos franceses, otros británicos, de Gales, hasta uno que otro español y suizo. Yo en cambio, me encontraba parada sola con el guía que se suponía me dejaría en el aeropuerto ese día, el cual sería mañana. No quería estar ahí parada, quería pasar cada segundo posible con Harry, con mi chico ingles, el cual había dejado de lado a chicas mucho más atractivas que yo, el cual se había enamorado de mi sonrisa y mi forma de ser, que me ama sobre cualquier cosa. Quería estar con él. No podía evitar llorar. Limpiaba mis lágrimas rápidamente y volvía a verlo a él. Pude ver cómo me observaba y musitaba en total silencio 'No llores, te amo' y luego sonreír sutilmente.  
Te maldigo Harry Styles, ¿Por qué eres tan perfecto, tan irresistible, tan simplemente sublime?  
'La reunión ha terminado chicos, ahora que saben la hora de su vuelo y la hora en que deben estar reunidos en el living y los demás detalles. Sus guías estarán pendientes de levantarlos a la hora exacta de todas maneras. Ahora vayan a cambiarse para el banquete' –Dijo Matt, el director del campamento. Un hombre australiano, alto, con todo su cabello y vello facial rubio oscuro quizás hasta pelirrojo, bastante robusto, de unos casi 40 años pero con el corazón y alma de un niño adolescente.

Camine hacia donde Harry se encontraba hablando con unos chicos, espere a que terminara mientras este me agarraba la mano mientras hablaba con los chicos. Yo solo estaba ahí, con mi mirada perdida. Tan pérdida que ni me fije cuando Harry termino de hablar y ya nos encontrábamos casi solos.  
'¿Qué vas a hacer?' –Me pregunto este rodeando mi cuello con su brazo y acercándonos a una de las mesas que estaban a la disposición de cualquiera que las necesitase.  
'Creo que debería ir a arreglarme…' –Dije un poco perdida  
'Me parece bien, hermosa. Aunque no te arregles igual te vas a ver preciosa, como siempre.' –Dijo este acercándose a mis labios y rozándolos levemente, robándome un beso tierno pero apasionado al mismo tiempo.  
'¿Por qué serás tan así Harry Styles?' –Logre decir mientras separaba mis labios de los suyos sonriendo.  
'¿Tan perfectamente hermoso? Si, de verdad que no lo sé' –Dijo con aires de grandeza a los cual respondí con un leve golpe en el hombro.  
'¡Que egocéntrico!' –Dije entre risas mientras era abrazada por Harry.  
'¡Se me pego de ti! Eres la niña mas egocéntrica que hay, pero aun así, no dejaría que nadie más se privilegiara de tener a la niña más hermosa y egocéntrica del planeta '

La campana sonó y todos los campistas, empleados, guías y dueños del campamento se juntaron en la cancha de futbol ya decorada. Comenzaron a pasar los meseros con toda cantidad de pasa palos, desde carne hasta huevos de codorniz, en mi cabeza no estaba pendiente de nada de eso, estaba pendiente de buscar a mi chico. Cuando a la lejanía lo vi, corrí hacia él. Me quede observándolo, que buen gusto tenia para la ropa. Llevaba puesta una camisa totalmente blanca con cuello en V, un blazer azul celeste junto con un par de pantalones caqui y una correa marrón oscura y como siempre un par de Supras y su cabello despeinado, al natural. Yo en cambio, tan femenina como se puede, llevaba un vestido rojo de encaje bastante corto de una sola manga. Un par de tacones de piel de serpiente con el tacón rojo haciendo juego con el vestido. Junto con un maquillaje casual y, recogido en una trenza al principio terminaba cayendo en mis dorados anaranjados bucles naturales.  
'Hermosa no describe como te ves en este momento' –Me hizo dar una vuelta solo para él, tomando mi mano y haciéndome girar.  
'Tu no te quedas atrás Señor Styles' –Dije guiñándole un ojo coquetamente.  
'Tan honesta tu, vamos a sentarnos ya' –Tomo de mi mano y me acerco a una mesa donde suculenta comida se servía en bellos platos, se me podía hacer agua la boca. El banquete efectuado como cena paso normalmente, todos hablando y compartiendo momentos graciosos del verano, hablando de todo un poco, contando chistes y otras cosas relacionadas al verano y todo lo que paso. Al finalizar nos adentramos en el living, también decorado donde la música empezó a sonar.  
Nos habían preparado una fiesta de despedida. El baile no se hizo esperar, Harry tomo de mi mano y bailamos hasta que anunciaron que debíamos cambiarnos para la última fogata. Ahí es donde todos comienzan a llorar, sollozar, colocarse tristes, donde cantas, lees o hablas sobre el verano y compartes con todos tus sentimientos. Tenía algo preparado, no podía faltar y me imaginaba que Harry tendría algo bajo la manga también.  
Cada uno se fue por su camino hacia su cabaña. 'Te veo ahora' dijo depositando un tierno beso en mi frente. 'Hasta ahora' –Dije en un leve suspiro.  
Me encamine a mi cabaña donde hable con mis amigas de trivialidades, nada importante. Me coloque unos shorts de blue jean, junto con una camisa rosada en V, ya era de noche y las bajas temperaturas azotan el bello estado de Maine así que no podía faltar la sudadera gris que Harry me había dado. Me la coloque y aspire su olor, ese olor tan peculiar a él. Busque mis Tom's del mismo color rosa de mi camisa y salí de la cabaña.  
El lugar donde efectuaban las fogatas no estaba muy lejos de mi cabaña, así que llegue antes que bastante gente. Quedaban aun muchos lugares vacios. Divise a mi peluca de rulos sentado en una esquina de los bancos. Me hizo un ademan y me acerque a él. '¿Podemos sentarnos en el suelo, para así estar más cerca del fuego?' –Dije con voz rogante a la cual Harry accedió. Nos sentamos en el suelo con la espalda de Harry contra uno de los bancos y yo entre sus piernas recostada en su pecho. Me estaba abrazando por la cintura, no pude evitar colocar mis manos con las suyas. Sus manos eran mucho más grandes que las mías, lo cual hacia que cuando entrelazáramos nuestros dedos mi mano se perdiera en la suya. Flashes no faltaron en aparecer, mis amigas decían que éramos la pareja más tierna que habían visto en sus vidas. No podía evitar sonreír pero a la misma vez sentirme apenada, así que hundía mi cabeza en el cuello de Harry , mientras este colocaba mi capucha y luego la suya.  
'¡Ay, cuidado que somos paparazzis!' –Grito una de mis amigas. No pudimos evitar reír. Tenía razón, tan simplemente éramos unos niños de 16 años en un campamento de verano en América.  
No tardo en comenzar el evento, las lagrimas, las canciones, alguna que otra risa mezclada con sollozos, escuchabas los sonidos de narices goteantes, gente a la que le faltaba aire para respirar por tanto llorar y Harry y yo. Nos encontrábamos en la misma posición desde que había comenzado el evento. Lloraba en silencio, no quería que Harry se pusiese más triste de lo que seguro ya estaba. Tenía que ser fuerte, alguno de los dos tenía que serlo, y como al parecer siempre soy yo la que intenta serlo, no podía dejarlo esta vez. Sin moverme de posición, levante mi brazo y pude sentir la mejilla izquierda de Harry, estaba empapada en lagrimas. '_Lo sabia' _pensé en mi mente. Comencé a acariciar su brazo con mis uñas, haciendo círculos, formas y escribiendo mensajes para calmarlo. Su respiración era lenta y pausada, al igual que la mía. Podía sentir que íbamos al mismo compas. Harry Styles y Valerie Longo están hechos el uno para el otro. El momento de tranquilidad fue interrumpido por Matt, el cual anunciaba que Harry era el próximo en hacer su presentación. Me moví de lugar, dejándolo salir. Este se paro, sacudió su pantalón y se acerco a Matt, el cual saludo con un saludo de manos. Próximo a eso se acerco a donde se encontraban las guitarras, tomo una y se sentó en la banca designada para aquellos que se disponían a presentarse.  
Miro alrededor terminando en el lugar que el ocupaba, donde yo me encontraba. Una amarga sonrisa apareció en su cara. Comenzó a hablar sobre el maravilloso año que había tenido en el campamento como aprendiz de guía, que no podía esperar para volver y trabajar allí, alguna que otra cosa cómica dijo, no podía faltar. Una que otra cosa que arranco un 'AW' de las personas que ahí se encontraban. Y termino con esta frase:

_ 'La canción que voy a tocar, se la dedico especialmente a esta chica a la cual… Siento que me robo el corazón y espero que confié en mí y me deje cumplir la promesa que le propuse. Esto es para ti Val, te amo'_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Un poco corto, lo se. Pero espero no esté tan mal como pienso yo haha. Bueno, este es mi primer fic publicado. Espero sigan leyendo a medida que publique mas capítulos y los arregle un poco. Espero dejen comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, ¡lo que quieran! Siéntanse libres de opinar.

Si no les molesta, les contare que esta historia es real, me ocurrió con un… No sé si llamarlo amigo, pero dejémoslo en amigo. En aquel maravilloso lugar en el estado de Maine, USA.

También, como pueden ver soy una Directioner, 100% fan. Lo siento si no metí a los demás chicos en este primer capítulo, tan simplemente quería intentar hacer una historia romántica que, quizás sacara algún suspiro. Yo soy muy tonta y romanticona y cada vez que leo fics y algo tierno pasa, sonrió como tonta y me rio. Espero les pase lo mismo y no sea yo la única loca. ;-)

Como dije antes, muchas gracias por leer y espero me digan que tal, si les gusta o no.

Atte.: Val xx.


End file.
